The Bloody Knight
by Darkzero38
Summary: Jaune Arc was never a normal kid, not since he came face to face with the infamous Slenderman who chose not to kill him. Now a famed Creepypasta called Bloody Knight, he goes to Beacon to kill more Grimm, but he gains friends who he is afraid he'll lose if they were to discover his Pasta self. Will he fall into madness or will they accept him despite his choice of friends?
1. Chapter 1: The Life of the Bloody Knight

_**Chapter 01: The Life of the Bloody Knight**_

A teenage boy in a red helmet wearing a red armored hoodie with holding a sword and shield, stood inside of a forest with four Beowulf's in front of him as he was panting, not a scratch on him as they were backing up.

As he caught his breath, the boy gave a grin that would unsettle a lot of people before he shot forward decapitating one with ease as he turned to the second one, hacking the limb off as he used the shield to bash its head in.

The third one lunged to try and get him from behind, but the teen stabbed his sword right through the stomach and swung up, tearing it apart.

The last one went to run only for a hatchet to shoot out of nowhere and slam into it.

The teen frowned as he glared at the hatchet before turning to where it came from.

"What have I told you about stealing my kills?" He asked as a laugh came from the shadows before a boy wearing a light brown shirt with a blue hood came out his face covered with a dark mouthguard and goggles with his brown hair sticking everywhere.

"To not to but since w-." The boy twitched, his neck cracking mid speech before he continued. "But since when do I care?"

The teen glared before sighing as he kept his guard up. "What do you want Toby?"

Ticci Toby laughed as he walked up and grabbed his axe. "Just bored Jauney, it's been awhile."

Jaune Arc snorted. "Not long enough." He said but he had humor in his tone before throwing the shield up to block a surprise hatchet strike from the other teen.

Ticci Toby twitched as he backed off. "Still so paranoid." He joked with a laugh.

"Let's see you always attempt to kill me along with Jeff and EJ." Jaune responded as Toby just strapped his hatchets to his pants.

"Yeah, but I didn't come here to fight actually, even though it's fun to do." Toby replied.

Jaune stared suspiciously at the twitching teen.

"Sco-." Toby twitched holding a hand up. "Scouts honor."

"Okay, why are you here?" Jaune asked relaxing as his shield turned into a sheath and he placed the sword in it.

"Masky and Hoodie are having a Poker night and were wondering if you were coming?" Toby said as Jaune saw he was the messenger for the other two.

"You pissed Masky off again, didn't you?" Jaune asked with a smirk.

"Oh sh-shut it Knight." Toby snarked using part of Jaune's alias that he was well known for while Jaune laughed. "So are you com-coming?"

"Sure." Jaune said as he began to follow the teen.

As they walked through the forest, Jaune couldn't help but think about how he first met Toby.

 _ **~Two Years Ago~**_

Jaune was by himself practicing hard with a sword that was bigger than he was in a forest that was behind his house.

But due to the weight of the sword, it kept hitting the ground instead of staying in the air as he couldn't help but struggle.

It was his dream to become a Huntsman and to get enrolled in Beacon where he could make that dream a reality.

Now the mental work, he can deal with.

Despite not being the smartest around, Jaune had a good head on his shoulders but in a fight he would always jump in headfirst.

His parents died when he was young so he had to learn how to look after himself but that made it to where he didn't know how to truly fight.

As he was panting, Jaune paused as he felt like he was being watched before he turned to see nothing.

 _Tick._

Hearing that noise, Jaune ducked as a hatchet went over his head and tripped, landing on his butt as another teen was in front of him wielding hatchets as he twitched every few seconds.

"This will be qui-." The teen twitched emitting a loud crack. "Quick."

With that he lunged and Jaune quickly dove to the side before picking the sword up and swinging it.

The goggled teen easily blocked it as the sword wasn't balanced and despite the shallow cut Jaune made on the teen's chest, he looked as if he didn't feel it before knocking the sword back, causing the hilt to hit Jaune as he was knocked down.

Not wasting any time, the teen raised the hatchet but Jaune only saw a tall man in a dark suit standing behind him with no face before blacking out as static went through his head.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Jaune was brought out of his thoughts as he and Toby came to a stop at an old warehouse where a table was set up with two people waiting.

The one on the left was a young man wearing a yellow jacket and a white mask that had black painted lips and dark circles around the eyes that stared out of it and his black hair was sticking up a bit over the mask, while the other one was another young man who wore a beige hoodie and a black cloth over his face that had red eyes and a red frown stitched on it.

"Masky. Hoodie." Jaune greeted as he sat on a crate next to the hooded man as Toby sat next to the one in the white mask.

"About time you got here Knight." Masky said a little annoyed. "Hoodie and I were growing bored."

"Did he attack you or something?" Hoodie asked curiously only for Jaune to shake his head.

"Nah, he stole my kill." Jaune said before he smirked. "Than he attacked me."

"Bah it was only a Beowulf, those don't count as kills for us." Toby remarked in a bored manner, managing to not twitch in that sentence.

"So how's Operator doing?" Jaune asked referring to their boss, the faceless man as he took the helmet off to show a blonde teenager with blue eyes.

"He's been stalking his victims as usual." Masky said dealing out cards. "This is actually the first night off we've had in awhile."

"Maybe we can get a victim after the game?" Hoodie asked only for Toby to let out a laugh.

"If you can g-get the Bloody K-Knight here to kill something b-besides Grimm." Toby teased as Jaune rolled his eyes at the three Serial Killers.

Yes ever since he met Toby, Jaune has been pulled into a darker world than anyone in Remnant knew about.

The Urban Legends of Dustnet.

Like these three.

Masky, Hoodie and Ticci Toby the Proxies of a Supernatural being known as the Slenderman.

… Well technically Masky and Hoodie didn't count as Proxies due to a web show called Marble Hornets which introduced them and earned the Slenderman the nickname Operator.

But a lot of people who heard their story consider them Proxies.

Anyways, the Urban Legends that they're a part of are called 'Creepypastas' Modern Day Horror Icons who are usually known as Myths.

Like Smile Dog, Jeff the Killer, BEN Drowned, Little Sally, Eyeless Jack, The Rake and much, much more.

Jaune himself was one known as the Bloody Knight.

Although his legend was different as it was about violently killing Grimm to satisfy his urges because he doesn't like the idea of killing a person like the others.

Jeff actually called him a wimp for not killing humans, to which Jaune responded by slamming his shield into the killer's face causing a deep rivalry between them.

"So anything going on with the others?" Jaune asked as he made a bet.

"Well LJ recently killed another kid, framing his parents and EJ managed to steal the organs of other people." Masky responded countering Jaune's bet. "Nothing new."

"Well Helen said to say hello." Hoodie said making Jaune give a nod as he recognized the name of the Bloody Painter.

He met him briefly when he was hanging out with EJ once.

There was a mutual respect between them as they didn't annoy one another.

The game didn't really last long due to Toby's impatience as he somehow got some of the good cards making Masky believe he was somehow cheating.

"What about BEN?" Jaune asked as he hasn't heard of the Spirit that was trapped in that Majoras Mask game in a long time. "How's he been holding up?"

"As long as he has Dustnet he's fine, plus he's making sure that any video evidence of us looks fake." Masky replied as he grinned. "Full House."

"... F-Fuck." Toby muttered folding.

Hoodie's shoulder shook in laughter. "Serves you right for pulling cards out of your sleeves."

"I knew you were cheating." Masky said glaring at Toby who was now glaring at Hoodie.

Jaune let out a bark of laughter at the interaction between the Proxies.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was around nine when Jaune left the Proxies to their game as he walked around Vale feeling good about himself.

He didn't have anymore urges today due to the Grimm he killed earlier.

So right now he was feeling pretty good about himself.

' _Tomorrow I'll be starting Beacon though._ ' Jaune thought knowing that while it would be dangerous to go there with his… Legend, it was a surefire way to get to kill even more Grimm.

He admits to faking his transcripts because he never went to the school after disappearing the day he met Toby, always on the move.

But he didn't care.

Just as long as he got to kill his marks.

Jaune let out a chuckle that echoed in the night.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Bet you weren't expecting that were you?**_

 _ **Yes I made Jaune a Creepypasta, but unlike the others he's tried to keep his marks on Grimm only.**_

 _ **But Jaune has killed humans before, he just prefers not to unless he has no choice.**_

 _ **And I'll be changing some of the Creepypasta's stories to match Remnant Terms since it would stand to be different rather than on Earth so some of them will be Faunus.**_

 _ **So Jaune is a part of that category, but he may fall down the slippery slope in time.**_

 _ **And yes Jaune's parents died at a young age, he has no siblings so expect this to be very AU from RWBY and more of his Origins as the Bloody Knight will be explained in flashbacks so stay tuned.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

_**Chapter 02: Welcome to Beacon**_

Jaune didn't know how long he was out before he opened his eyes to find that the goggled boy and faceless man was gone.

Blinking in confusion, Jaune slowly stood up before finding a note on the ground.

Picking it up, he read it. ' _Always watches, no eyes._ '

As he read it the hairs on the back of his neck went up.

 _Beat. Beat._

Jaune looked around hearing what sounded like drum beats in the distance and that was when he noticed that he was in a different area of the forest than where he passed out at.

Feeling some fear creeping through him, Jaune began to run as the drum beats got closer.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Jaune was in the middle of the biggest fight of his entire life.

Something that he couldn't afford to lose, more important than outrunning the Rake.

He just had to keep his barf in until the Airship lands and then he could puke his guts out.

"Fucking motion sickness." Jaune muttered as he tried to think of anything, but being in the ship.

He was now dressed in a black hoodie with armor strapped to it, a red scarf around his neck and blue jeans, something that no one would recognize as the Bloody Knight.

Then again, people would think he was cosplaying if he did come in that get-up.

' _Just don't barf._ ' Jaune repeated as a mantra.

Thankfully Toby didn't know about his Motion Sickness, otherwise he would've teased him mercilessly whenever he did one of his 'surprise' attacks.

Instead he just watched the few people on the Airship as much as he could without looking creepy as he saw a blonde girl hugging a dark haired girl in a red cloak saying something about the best day ever and how she was the bee's knees or something like that.

Looking away from them, he saw a girl with amber eyes and a black bow reading a book, nothing interesting enough to get his mind off the air sickness as he looked away again to see EJ, but again nothing-Wait a minute! Backup, rewind and stop! EJ?!

Snapping to the left, Jaune stared as Eyeless Jack, a brunette young man dressed in a clean hoodie and sunglasses to hide his features just sat down next to him his wolf ears twitching.

"Knight." EJ said with a bloodstained smile.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked cautiously forgetting the motion sickness as one of the most dangerous of Creepypastas was sitting right next to him.

It wasn't the fact that he was a killer, but Eyeless Jack was a cannibal that stole his victim's organs to feed himself.

And like the name implied, he didn't have any eyes at all, Jaune never had the courage to ask what happened to them.

"Relax Knight, I won't stay long." EJ said amused by Jaune's reaction. "I heard from Masky that you were going to this Beacon Academy."

"I'm not going to help you sneak in to satisfy your urges." Jaune deadpanned as EJ chuckled.

"I might be insane, but I'm not stupid enough to break into a school of trained warriors." EJ told him shaking his head. "No, I'm just here to wish you luck."

Now Jaune was suspicious.

Why would EJ wish him luck.

"And if you die, I call dibs on your organs."

Oh that's why.

"Your confidence in me is so refreshing." Jaune said sarcastically as EJ just laughed.

"Nah the real reason I'm here is that Sally wanted me to give you something." EJ told him. "You've been killing Grimm since you were a kid, so you should be fine."

Jaune looked confused as he hasn't heard from Little Sally in a long time, she was actually one of the Creepypasta's that he was fond of due to how she was the spirit of a little girl who was murdered.

EJ reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a necklace that Jaune held in his hand.

It was a homemade one that Sally definitely made with what looked like a red dust crystal.

"I never knew you did deliveries." Jaune quipped as EJ glared with his sunglasses.

"Don't get used to it Knight, she just ambushed me to give it to you." EJ said coldly despite the fact that just about every Creepypasta knew that EJ had a soft spot for Sally.

"Well I appreciate it." Jaune said with a smile as EJ gave a nod and looked at the various other people on the Airship.

"Too bad it's too risky to sneak into Beacon." EJ commented licking his lips as if he could see the organs that everyone carried before he stood up and walked through the crowd, disappearing into them.

Jaune looked at the necklace before putting it on as the News on the Airship came on to show how the nefarious Roman Torchwick escaped custody and still remained at large causing him to snort.

"Jeff would make short work of him." Jaune commented off-handedly as it changed to show a brutal murder near the warehouse where he hung out with the Proxies. "Wow, they weren't kidding."

Stretching his arms, Jaune stood up forgetting he was on the Airship as the Motion Sickness returned. "Oh dear dust." He covered his mouth as the projections that the News were on now showed a blonde haired woman in a white top, black skirt and a purple/black cape on her shoulders.

He zoned out on the welcoming speech as he couldn't help but look out the window, seeing Beacon and while he would normally be amazed, the motion sickness was getting worse by the minute before he couldn't hold it in anymore as he threw up.

"It's on your shoes." He heard someone shout and he realized he threw up on someone.

' _Great first impression Knight._ ' Jaune mentally told himself in annoyance as the Airship landed.

"S-Sorry." Jaune managed to get out as he ran out and threw up in a nearby bin, thankful that the worst part was over. "Oh man, forget Toby, I think that Jeff would never let me hear the end of this."

He stayed near the trash can until he was sure he could walk away without a relapse of motion sickness and when he was done, he noticed he was alone and could finally enjoy the view of Beacon.

"Definitely better than a cabin in the woods." Jaune muttered as he looked everywhere seeing people grabbing their bags as they spoke to each other and he couldn't help but wonder how EJ disappeared inside of the Airship before he decided not to question it and go with the flow.

 _ **FABOOM!**_

Jaune jumped. " **TOBY WHAT DID YOU DO?!** " He shouted out instinctively before remembering where he was.

A lot of people that weren't looking towards the source of the explosion were giving him weird looks though as he looked towards the source in embarrassment to see the same red cloaked girl from the Airship being shouted at by another girl who had snowy white hair, wearing nothing but white clothes with a little of red mixed in.

That girl kind of reminded him of Suicide Sadie with the white hair honestly, but he just watched the argument before the amber eyed girl with the bow walked up and said something that most likely insulted Miss Snow White who scoffed and stomped off in a huff.

"I promise I'll make this up to you." Little Red shouted before turning to say something to the Amber eyed girl only to see her walking away and she fell to her knees before laying back. "Welcome to Beacon." She said a little dejectedly.

Jaune couldn't blame her because he would be the same way if he was both ignored by someone and somehow caused a freaking explosion.

Looking around to see everyone avoiding Little Red, Jaune gave a sigh.

' _Well it's not like she'll recognize me as the Bloody Knight._ ' He thought walking up to her.

As his shadow stood over her, the girl opened her eyes showing that they were silver, a strange color but Jaune has seen weirder and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Jaune." He said giving one of the friendly smiles he usually reserves for Sally.

"... Ruby." Little Red said accepting the hand as Jaune pulled her up before her silver eyes widened in recognition. "Hey wait, you're-."

Jaune felt nervous. ' _Oh dear lord, she knows my legend._ ' He thought in growing horror. ' _Please don't be a fan girl, please don't be a fan girl._ '

Weirdly enough, every Creepypasta has either Fan Girls or Fan Boys despite most of them being Serial Killers, Jaune hasn't figured out how that happened but most of the Creeps just kill them to avoid the situation getting too weird if they ever encounter them.

"-the guy who threw up on the ship." Ruby finished as Jaune's worried look fell as he nearly fell over from the surprise of how he was recognized.

"Yeah that's me." Jaune responded with a roll of his eyes as they began walking to the school together. "Nice to be recognized as your residential barfer."

"Look I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized a bit sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, how about if I call you Crater Face?" Jaune asked jerking a thumb back to the still smoking crater behind them.

"Hey that explosion was an accident." Ruby protested as Jaune chuckled.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, not Vomit Boy." Jaune said not liking that nickname.

Dust forbid if the other Creeps heard it.

"Again sorry." Ruby said as they were pretty quiet before she pulled out something red and mechanical. "So I've got this thing."

Jaune stared as a giant mechanical scythe emerged from it creating a crack into the ground. "Holy dust." He said a bit amazed. "A Giant Scythe?!"

' _Scarecrow might kill me for this, but this scythe is ten times better looking than hers._ ' Jaune thought before hearing Ruby continue.

"It's also a High-Compact Sniper Rifle."

"A Sniper/Scythe Combo?" Jaune was impressed. "Nice."

And it was, the other Creeps don't really do fancy weapons like this, they just go with whatever they're comfortable with.

Ruby smiled at that. "So what weapon do you have?"

"Nothing as fancy as yours." Jaune said pulling the sword out as well as turning the sheath into a shield, avoiding the button on them that would change their color to red as he held them. "Just a plain sword and shield."

"So the sheathe is the shield?" Ruby asked at seeing how it transformed.

"Yeah, it makes it easy to carry around without having to strap it to my back." Jaune said with a chuckle. "Can block anything from dust rounds to hatchets."

"Hatchets?" Ruby asked wondering where that came from.

"Er long story." Jaune said not wanting to elaborate on that one.

Truthfully he was having fun.

It was nice talking to someone who didn't know who he was.

A lot of Creeps don't have that luxury due to some of them having very recognizable features.

Operator's lack of face.

Jeff's carved smile.

EJ having no eyes.

Clockwork had a pocket watch in her left eye socket.

He was one of the lucky few who could blend in easily.

"Well I guess I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby admitted sheepishly as she held her Scythe. "I guess I went a little overboard in designing this."

Jaune gave a nod knowing that most Huntsmen and Huntresses design their own weapons that are unique to them alone.

Seeing as how Jaune was quiet, Ruby folded her weapon up and strapped it to her lower back. "So why did you help me out back there?"

"Do I need a reason to help?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh I guess not." Ruby said before looking around. "Hey, where are we going?"

"I dunno, I was following you." Jaune said causing Ruby to blink.

"I thought I was following you." Ruby said as Jaune gave a shrug.

"It's only the first day here so if we're late to anything we can blame it on the lack of directions." Jaune said with a laugh. "Maybe they have a directory or something like that?"

"Yeah… Somehow I don't think so." Ruby said a little puzzled by how laid back Jaune was being.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It took some asking around, but both Ruby and Jaune made it to the Auditorium where the other students were waiting.

"Pretty big place." Jaune commented as he was a little tense with so many people.

Years on the move made it to where he wasn't used to seeing so many, the reason he didn't think about it on the Airship was due to him trying not to barf.

"Ruby, I saved you a spot." Jaune looked over to see the same blonde girl whose shoes he threw up on waving before her lilac eyes recognized him and he gave an apologetic smile.

He didn't want to have any problems on the first day.

Thankfully she didn't give him any hated looks as Ruby looked at Jaune. "I need to go, I'll see you after the ceremony."

Jaune gave a nod. "See ya." He said not really caring before he paused.

It felt like he was being watched.

Turning around, Jaune saw a red haired woman in gold spartan like armor and green eyes who quickly looked away.

Jaune narrowed his eyes, she looked familiar but she wasn't a Creepypasta that he knew.

And he saw what kind of look she had.

It was one of analyzing.

' _She could be just seeing if she can get a read on capabilities here._ ' Jaune thought as he walked away.

Crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, Jaune closed his eyes and began to wait.

Hearing a shout, Jaune opened his eyes to see that Snow White found Ruby again who jumped into Goldilock's arms in fright causing him to snicker as he tuned out their conversation before hearing.

"Tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Snow White said as Jaune saw her pointing at him in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked not hearing the sarcasm.

' _How the fuck did I get brought into this?_ ' Jaune thought a little miffed about the scraggly comment.

That was when a cough went off in the intercoms as a man with grey hair with glasses, wearing a black and green outfit as he looked over the crowd. "I'll… Keep this brief." He said pushing his glasses back. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of people."

Jaune didn't stop a snort at that earning a weird look from the nearby amazon woman. ' _As if._ ' Jaune thought knowing that he would just continue being the Bloody Knight after graduation, just with more skill.

He is already invincible as a Creepypasta because despite people thinking the Creeps are myths, his story will live on for centuries.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction." The man said looking at all of them but Jaune swore that he looked at him for a bit as well as Ruby for some odd reason. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that the man walked away as the woman from the projection in the Airship walked up. "You will gather in the Ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins." She said as Jaune felt a huge grin go across his face.

Initiation meant facing Grimm, he knew how the test went and that was fine with him.

With that he went to walk off, but he stopped next to Snow White. "I'm a natural blonde you know." He said chuckling as the girl did a facepalm.

' _I think I may enjoy annoying her._ ' Jaune thought walking off despite the weird looks that came from the randomness of the natural blonde sentence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Night came by easily as Jaune was wearing a white muscle shirt and red sweatpants with the necklace that EJ delivered to him around his neck as he walked past a couple of guys who were posing for some of the girls.

Shaking his head at that, Jaune found an empty spot next to the amber eyed girl from earlier who looked up from her book as he put his bag down on the empty roll nearby.

Seeing her look, Jaune smiled sheepishly. "Uh is this spot taken?"

The girl just looked back at her book. "No." She said and Jaune could see that she was going to ignore him for the rest of the night and he understood.

Laying his head down, Jaune only had his eyes closed for a few seconds before hearing Ruby's voice. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

Opening his eyes in irritation, Jaune saw the Goldilocks girl, now in an orange shirt and black shorts dragging Ruby who was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and white pants with rose petals on them, by the arm, waving at the amber eyed girl. "Helloooo!" She said in a sing-song voice as Ruby managed to wrench her arm free. "I believe you two know each other?"

"Aren't you that girl who exploded?" Amber eyes asked as Ruby looked embarrassed.

Jaune however was snickering.

"Uh yeah, the name's Ruby." Ruby held her hand out but Amber eyes didn't take it. "But you can just call me Crater-uh… Actually you can just call me Ruby."

Jaune couldn't help the snort that escaped.

"... Okay." Amber eyes said no longer interested.

"What are you doing?" Goldilocks whispered.

"I don't know, help me." Ruby whispered back.

Goldilocks quickly acted. "So what's your name? I already heard about Jaune here from Ruby."

Jaune raised an eyebrow as Amber eyes sighed, getting a little annoyed. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang." Goldilocks introduced herself. "Ruby's older sister."

Jaune blinked as he looked between the two for a bit. "... I don't see the resemblance." He dryly said.

"Yeah we get that a lot." Yang said before looking back at Blake. "So… I like your bow."

"Thanks." Blake said wanting them to go away.

"It goes great with your… Pajamas."

Jaune sat up and gave a slow, sarcastic clap. "Nice conversation starter." He said earning a look, but he didn't care it was fun being sarcastic.

"Uh nice night?" Yang tried again.

"Yes it's a lovely night, almost as lovely as this book." Blake said having enough. "I think I'll continue reading it as soon as you leave."

Yang said something about Blake being a lost cause as Ruby spoke up finally. "What's it about?"

"Huh?" Blake looked up in surprise.

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby tried again.

Blake looked a little lost as she didn't expect that question. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Jaune blinked. "Wow, it's just like Tim." He said, using Masky's other name, earning a curious look from Blake. "A friend of mine has a split personality and they both try to keep the other asleep to remain in control."

Blake looked surprised by that one.

"That sounds… Lovely." Yang said a little lost.

"I love books." Ruby said with a smile. "Yang used to read me those books every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

Jaune thought of the other creeps as she said Monsters and looked away with a frown.

"Why is that?" Blake asked actually enjoying the conversation a bit. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby answered with her smile. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's pretty ambitious for a child, but unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said.

Jaune snorted. "Understatement of the century." He muttered under his breath.

"Well, that's why we're here to make it better." Ruby said and Jaune couldn't take anymore of this stuff.

'There's no way in hell that the world would get better with nightmares like us Creeps around.' Jaune thought laying back down.

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang pulled Ruby in a tight bear hug resulting in Ruby trying to break free as they were making a lot of noise.

"Well Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to-."

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Snow White was back. "Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep-."

That was when she noticed Ruby and shouted at the same time as Yang. "Oh not you again."

Ruby tried to break the argument up before Snow White said something that caused her to argue as Jaune tried to block them out before he slowly got up and coughed.

They were still arguing as he narrowed his eyes and walk between them.

" **WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT!** " He shouted very loudly causing them to stop in surprise by the interference. "I don't care what this argument is about, shut up and go to sleep."

With that said, he turned and walked back to his mat and collapsed in it, just wanting to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Professor Ozpin, the current Headmaster of Beacon had a thoughtful look as he had Jaune Arc's documents out.

He already knew that they were forged but he also remembered the case of the Missing Arc two years ago and how the kid was never found.

Imagine his surprise that the same teen sent in an application into Beacon with an extremely good forged document saying that he was out of Vale and transferring to Beacon for the first year.

' _Where have you been?_ ' Ozpin thought curiously as he was willing to give the Arc boy a chance to see if he could be a Hunter.

But something about the boy had Ozpin on edge.

He didn't know why though.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Well I hope you all enjoyed how the second chapter went as well as how EJ was a Wolf Faunus in this story because I figured that with having no eyes, he would need better senses to get around.**_

 _ **Not much of Jaune showing his Pasta Side besides the sarcasm and whatnot, but it's only the beginning of the story and he is hiding it.**_

 _ **But wow, this story got quite a few views.**_

 _ **Anyways, did some more references to various Pasta's and I hope you all liked how their characters are so far.**_

 _ **Now time to look at the Reviews.**_

 _ **Potato Man: Haha thank you, I did read Blood Rose a long time ago and it was extremely dark, as for this story being unique, I'm happy you think so.**_

 _ **TehUnoman: Yeah a lot of them are, but I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read as I go further into this story.**_

 _ **Guest1: Yeah it's possible for Jaune and Jane to be friends with each other due to how they both are Creepypasta's that don't really kill humans, I'll be sure to add her to the story soon.**_


End file.
